


Ice Blue

by bookwyrmling



Series: Check Please! Kink Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Otherwise titled: Not a healthy way to deal with break-ups, past pimms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: Kent's eyes change colors, depending on the light and colors around him.  One of the reasons Kent got this apartment after his rookie year was the color they turned in the guest bathroom.





	

Kent Parson’s eye color was hard to pin down, even for himself. Sometimes they were a cool grey and other times they were green. Very rarely—usually when he was tired and in bad lighting—they could even be brown. They could be blue, too. A bunch of different hues of blue. When the lighting was just right, however (typically natural only), and the background color was the right hue and shade and it all hit him at the right angle, Kent could pull out the perfect ice blue. The one that matched Jack’s.

Kent’s fingers squeaked against the mirror in his guest bathroom as he leaned in, focused only on blue eyes droopy with pleasure. He ran his thumb over the head of his erection and shivered, only just managing to keep his eyes open because there wasn’t a point if he couldn’t see Jack’s eyes.

He had been apartment hunting after his first season with the Aces, ready to move out on his own and give Jeff and his wife a break from having him around all the time when he had peaked into the guest bathroom as part of the tour and froze at the site in the mirror. The bathroom walls were, apparently, just the right color and the lights were the exact wattage and color—white not yellow—and in the right position to bring out the blue he only sometimes caught flashes of. It was not the only reason Kent had chosen that apartment, but after having been shunned by Jack for a year now, it was nice to know there was one place Kent could go to see even a part of him that wasn’t frozen in photographs.

These ice blue eyes shined in the light, they squinted in desire and watered from pleasure. The color consumed him and if the shape was not quite right, he could pretend, for just a few minutes. “Jack,” he moaned, the word echoing in the cavernous tiled room. Picking up his pace in stroking himself, Kent fell forward with a gasp, his forehead pressing against the mirror and drawing the eyes too close to see anything but Jack’s color as each panting breath steamed the mirror up just below his eyeline.

The hand against the mirror clenched into a fist, pressing harder and harder against the cool, but rapidly heating, surface. The coil in his gut tightened and small shocks of pleasure zinged along his body, his muscles twitching along with the heavy weight of his cock in his hand and he moaned.

“Jack,” he whispered while jerking himself off, the burn of not using any lube giving him flashbacks to Juniors and quick handjobs in the back of empty cars and he matched his breath to the way Jack’s used to stutter when he squeezed himself roughly.

“Jack, JackJackJackJack. Ah!”

The coil snapped and Kent’s vision went fuzzy as he came over his fist and the bathroom counter, his forehead pressing so hard into the mirror he almost feared it would crack, his eyes falling shut as his breathing began to lengthen and recover just enough for the first sob to hit.

As he collapsed, first to his knees and then around to his ass to bang the back of his head against the cupboards as the sobs grew more frequent, he turned off the lights. The light didn’t matter anymore; his tears were too heavy to see anything, anyway.


End file.
